The present invention relates to a mileage and fuel purchase monitoring device for vehicles and more particularly pertains to allowing a vehicle""s mileage and fuel purchases to be electronically monitored and stored.
The use of electronic information systems for vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, electronic information systems for vehicles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of monitoring vehicle information are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,061 to Judasz discloses a system for monitoring and recording such information as the state of operation, mileage, fuel consumption and fuel purchased to comply with the U.S. Department of Transportation requirements. Judasz appears to show the use of a digital tape recorder and includes a control module with a manual input device, data entry buttons and means to print out a report. U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,528 to Haendful discloses means to record a truck""s mileage within a state, comprised of a GAPS unit used in conjunction with an odometer and a memory device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,622 to Patterson discloses an electronic device for keeping a truck""s log book information comprised of a keyboard and printer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mileage and fuel purchase monitoring device for vehicles for allowing a vehicle""s mileage and fuel purchases to be electronically monitored and stored.
In this respect, the mileage and fuel purchase monitoring device for vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a vehicle""s mileage and fuel purchases to be electronically monitored and stored.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mileage and fuel purchase monitoring device for vehicles which can be used for allowing a vehicle""s mileage and fuel purchases to be electronically monitored and stored. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of electronic information systems for vehicles now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved mileage and fuel purchase monitoring device for vehicles. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved mileage and fuel purchase monitoring device for vehicles which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a data collecting system that is connected with an odometer of a truck or other motor vehicle. The data collecting system is preferably secured to a dashboard of the truck for easy access by the driver. The data collecting system is provided with a keyboard and a display for entering relevant information related to a planned trip to be made. The data collecting system. is also provided with a disk receiving port that can receive a computer disk therein. The computer disk is compatible with other computers.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mileage and fuel purchase monitoring device for vehicles which has all the advantages of the prior art electronic information systems for vehicles and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mileage and fuel purchase monitoring device for vehicles which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mileage and fuel purchase monitoring device for vehicles which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mileage and fuel purchase monitoring device for vehicles which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a mileage and fuel purchase monitoring device for vehicles economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mileage and fuel purchase monitoring device for vehicles for allowing a vehicle""s mileage and fuel purchases to be electronically monitored and stored.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mileage and fuel purchase monitoring device for vehicles including a data collecting system that is connected with an odometer of a truck or other motor vehicle. The data collecting system is preferably secured to a dashboard of the truck for easy access by the driver. The data collecting system is provided with a keyboard and a display for entering relevant information related to a planned trip to be made.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.